LOST IN THE CROWD
by Mally0320
Summary: Nell is needed in the field because of her expertise, but in the end, it leads her to something and someone she never expected.
1. Chapter 1- The Mission

**LOST IN THE CROWD**

_**Nell is needed in the field because of her expertise, but in the end, it leads her to something and someone she never expected.**_

**Chapter One – The Mission**

Deeks and Kensi tensely sat across the street and waited. They'd arrive at the Merrick Shores Office Building in Venice Beach shortly after ten that morning and an hour later, Deeks was starting to get antsy. Stakeouts were a necessary part of the job, but highly overrated as far as he was concerned. All the glamour of watching and waiting in the movies was an illusion. The hours were often long and grueling, and despite being stuck in a car with his heavenly scented partner, he was ready for the day to be done and to be throwing back a few beers.

It was unusually hot and muggy outside for Los Angeles, so they had trapped themselves inside the Caddy with the windows closed and the AC dialed up. Cool and comfy, and yet the space was starting to close in. Giving up on the radio and the dirty looks from his partner with each channel he selected, he turned his attention to their snack options. Kensi was a habitual snacker, so Deeks had little doubt there would be something in the glove box or the center console. And within seconds, victory was his – a fresh pack of Twizzlers.

Deep in thought, Deeks' mad search for food went unnoticed by his partner. Ever since Deeks and Sam had come back after being captured, Kensi had often found herself contemplating what she wanted out of life. She was watching the building as instructed by Callen, but at the same time she was delving through all the "what ifs" in her life. Deeks, of course, ranked high on that list, but the events of the past few months only fueled in her indecision.

Clearly there was something between them – without question. He had kissed her after all. And even in the aftermath of the capture, he'd admitted, it was his visions of her that had gotten him through those torturous moments. But now Kensi was stuck. What did it all mean and where did they take things from here? Was she ready? Was Deeks? And what had he really admitted to her? Her thoughts were interrupted by the sweet scent of sugar candy and her restless partner.

"Twizzler Fern?" Deeks graciously offered one of his reddish vines along with a charming smile.

"No thanks." Kensi replied returning to her quandary and the job at hand.

As though sensing that Kensi wanted to be alone with her thoughts, Deeks refrained from comment. He instead looked at his watch. It had been a while since Callen's last check-in and he knew time was closing in.

"…ah, Fred and Velma, isn't time starting to run out? Don't we need to get moving like fast," Deeks pressured over Callen's ear wig.

"Patience guys. Nell's still doing her thing." Callen responded checking his own watch as he tried to ease Deek's fears, although he was admittedly sweating it a bit himself. The clock was ticking away. In some ways, Deeks and Kensi had the easy job. They just had to sit look out while he and Nell snuck their way past security and secured intel off the bad guys server. It was a challenging job for sure, but nothing out of their ordinary. They had carefully mapped everything out including the 3-1/2 minutes they'd have once they reached the server room. Only a small blip in time to the access code and download what they needed before the alarm would sound. A piece of cake, right?

He looked over to the red headed analyst. She was magically focused, fully immersed in the screen in front of her. He knew giving her a nudge at that moment wouldn't accelerate the job. A professional like the rest of them, Nell knew time was of the essence. It was best not to interrupt her process until absolutely necessary. If he'd tried, she'd surely have some sassy comeback about how she could have stayed back at OPS and he could have 'tried' to handle this without her. No, he had to trust that she had it under control.

The mission was simple – get in and get out with the data as fast as possible. They had been working the case for a few weeks now. It has all started with the two Marines on vacation in Malibu. Unfortunately, their holiday ended looking more like a battle scene, tortured in ways none of them had seen before and hoped never to see again. The team quickly learned, their enemy had one goal – gathering details around the departure route of a specific military arms shipment. While the Marines relied heavily on their training, sustaining many hours of torture, in the end, their opponents won out and the details of the convoy surfaced. Initially, the team thought the end game was the arms themselves, but when the scheduled shipment from Camp Pendleton to the Mountain Warfare Training Center in Bridgeport successfully moved forward without incident, they knew these terrorists where on the hunt for something else. Instead of arms, it was about information. The Training Center was located in a remote part of California and served as a specially designed training ground. Perched at high altitude, the goal was to acclimate Marines to rough terrain and extreme weather conditions, conditions not unlike those the troops were currently facing in Afghanistan; therefore making it a particularly intriguing target.

"Help a brother out G. How's it going in there?" He knew Sam was frustrated not being on the inside. They were partners after all, so not going in together felt a bit awkward. Instead, Sam was managing the field from ops alongside Hetty and Eric. Given the situation, it had only made sense for Nell to go in with Callen. It hadn't sat well with Sam, but he couldn't help agree that Nell's skill would be the difference in getting in and out quickly.

"We're working on it, Sam. Nell's almost done." He responded nonchalantly, although he himself was nervous. Getting caught wasn't an option, especially after seeing what had happened to those two Marines.

Nell had sensed the senior Agent-In-Charge was getting pressure to move things along. She had turned her ear wig off so that she could concentrate without Kensi and Deeks bantering in her ear and Eric's periodic check-ins. She couldn't understand how they all handled the endless chatter during a mission. A necessary evil she suspected. Kensi had explained once that all the noise brought her comfort and a sense of normalcy in the midst of the chaos, gun fire and God knows what else. For Nell, it was an unwanted distraction.

Turning off his ear wig, Callen turned to Nell. "Come on Nell. We got to speed things up. Sam and Deeks are getting antsy."

"Almost there … just, just a few seconds more …" She retorted, a bit mumbled as she contorted her face, clearly an external expression of the wheels turning in her head.

Callen usually avoided bringing Nell and Eric into the field. Both had had arms and combat training, albeit not to the degree of the field team, but then it wasn't expected to be their specialty.

Eric's skills were infamous in NCIS circles. There were few codes he couldn't break and his ability to track the untrackable was unprecedented. And somehow, he always managed to find a traffic cam giving them unexpected eyes in the field.

Nell also had her own prowess. She loved data. She lived for it and it was exactly that passion that has lead to this moment. Shifting through endless mountains of paperwork and computer records, she isolated the deployment records of three Marines who had recently been transferred to transport service and this specific arms shipment. While all had excellent records, they surprisingly leapfrogged several of their peers in line for the position.

Following the bread crumbs, Nell also discovered the three had suddenly seen significant bumps in their bank accounts and eventually leading the team to the puppet masters who were orchestrating the operation from a far.

The real instigators of the operation were working out of an insurance broker's office in Venice Beach, but before they could take them down, the team had to determine the real scope of the operation. Was it a small terrorist cell just fishing for information or was this a significant breach will real implications from the troops in Afghanistan? This mission was for Callen and Nell to sneak into the building with the afternoon cleaning crew, with the objective of finding the main server and uncovering the data collected from Training Center. They were confident if they accessed the data and set up a tracking device, they could then electronically trace where the information was being exported.

With the clock ticking and nearing the witching hour, Nell softly exclaimed, "Got it."

Without a beat hesitation, Callen grabbed her arm and ushered her into the hall. Quietly saying, "Let's get out of here" as they moved. He'd had his ear to the door and knew unquestionable they were in the clear.

Reaching the stairwell, Callen tapped his ear wig back on to alert the team they were on their way. While they had the data in hand, they were far from out of danger. Once they reached the main floor they would have to navigate through a series of security protocols and cameras.

"Eric, we're almost to the bottom of the stairwell. Do you have eyes in the hallway?"

"Yeah, there are two men in suits." Eric reported as he tapped away on his keyboard. "Looks like security detail. And ah, they don't appear to be moving."

Callen rolled his eyes. "Do you think we can come up with a distraction?" he said sharply as he and Nell removed their janitorial overalls.

"Working on it. Looks like setting off the building fire alarms will the best option."

"Make it so Mr. Beal." Hetty directed as she patiently watched the scene unfold in OPS.

"Yes ma'am. And if might I say, nice _Next Generation_ reference Hetty."

Hetty, un-amused at his attempt at humor, gave the young man a glower that he knew meant business.

But the joke wasn't lost on Nell who chuckled under her breath. Callen responded with a questioning look. "What?" she questioned back. "Hetty's always kinda reminded me of a female Jean-Luc Picard."

"I'm not going to even ask that the hell that means?" Callen grinned, just shaking his head.

"Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise? Star Trek? Next Generation?" Callen raised his hands and gave her an empty stare. "He was frequently shown drinking earl grey tea and issuing an order by saying 'Make it so.' You know, kinda like Hetty does?" Callen had no response.

Nell smirked and shook her head in disbelief. "I know you guys are in the field a lot, but don't you even try to keep up with pop culture? I mean … don't you need it for the field?"

"I must have missed that one." He chuckled. "It must be a geek thing – no offense intended." He continued with a soft smile.

"None taken, but that's one Star Trek reference that I'm pretty sure most people would get. I bet Deeks could have even gotten that one."

Callen rolled his eyes again, offering a grunt in response. Thankfully his ear wig was still off. Knowing Deeks, he probably did know what the hell Nell was rambling on about and would have gone on and on about it for weeks to come. He'd have to Google it later he thought as the fire alarms went off.

As if like magic, the security guards scrambled out of the hall at lightning speed, giving Callen and Nell their opportunity.

The plan worked like a charm – at least initially. Callen managed to get them out of the building easily enough, but soon discovered there were five likely highly armed men hot on their trail.

Kensi and Deeks managed to dodge through the Venice Beach crowds and apprehend three of the suspects, but two remained and were quickly closing in.

"Eric, tell me you have eyes out there?" Callen nervously questioned, almost begged as he grabbed Nell's hand and pulled her around a corner into a small alley.

"I have eyes, but just barely. Looks like they're closing in and unfortunately, there aren't a lot of options with Kensi and Deeks out of commission." Eric admitted.

"G, you're running blind. It looks like your best option is to hide in plain sight." Sam chimed in knowing his partner was looking to OPS for tactical options.

"Thanks Sam." Callen immediately knew how to handle the situation. He turned off his earwig and turned to Nell as they looked for cover. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," she responded without hesitation. Callen could see in her face that she indeed did.

"Good," he replied. "Then no matter what, follow my lead." Knowing that Callen had significantly more experience in these situations, Nell simply smiled in agreement. He nodded, grabbed her hand and together they took off, leaving the security of the alley and running out amongst the crowds on the Venice boardwalk.

They continued to navigate through the sea of pedestrians. They're destination was Callen's Mercedes, parked about fifteen blocks away in a supermarket parking lot. The suited men were for the moment, out of sight, but from his Spidey senses he knew they were still hot on their trail. Running through the crowd, Callen eyed the perfect spot to hide.

Then without Nell even realizing it, Callen pulled her against a light pole and kissed her. Nell quickly summarized that this was what Sam meant about hiding in plain sight. Losing themselves in the crowd and looking just like any young couple stealing a romantic moment.

At first the whole experience was surreal. It was like she was outside her body looking in. So, this was what kissing Callen was like, she quietly thought to herself. She realized it wasn't real, but that didn't mean she wasn't curious. Who wouldn't be, she thought. Callen might have an odd life, but he certainly wasn't hard on the eyes. And those blue eyes, ah don't even get me started, she thought herself. It was in that moment she realized the kiss that has started as a cover, was evolving into something more.

At first, Callen's lips had crashed down on hers with urgency and force, it was functional and fast. And while her body responded like it would to any kiss, it wasn't with the same level of passion as a romantic encounter; however, she quickly sensed things starting to change. Feeling the softness of his lips' touch and slower pace was new as though his lips were moving beyond their initial nervousness to confidently caressing hers. It was no longer a moment of action, it was instance of sweetness like a lover losing them self in the moment.

No, this was no longer a cover kiss and Nell knew it. Callen's body had betrayed him in ways Nell had never, and she suspected Callen had never, expected. Nell wasn't quite sure how to respond. Part of her wanted give into the moment and then there was the responsible agent in her. They were in the middle of being chased after all. Finally, as Callen's hands moved to encircle her waist and she could feel the soft touch of his fingers on her lower back's exposed skin her body's visceral response left her no option.

She gave in and she gave it big. She'd long had a secret crush on one Mr. Secret Agent-In-Charge and she figured if this was her moment, she was going to take it. She was going to show him once and for all that she wasn't just the smart, geeky pixie that made them all look good, but that she was a real woman will real desires and experience of her own.

Callen never revealed if he was taken aback by Nell's response, mostly likely because he was too busy matching her point for point. They were both getting lost in each other, forgetting they were in the middle of the Venice Beach Boardwalk.

They were both brought back to reality a random beach-goer yelling "Get a room!"

Cautiously, they both stopped, both with eyes still at half mass and not sure where to focus. Callen leaned his head on Nell's forehead as he caught his breath and for which she thankful. It was in his unique way, subconscious or not, a sign of endearment. It was also an opportunity for him to catch his breath. He was more than a little worked up and wasn't in a position to turn around or walk away.

Nell suddenly realized that her hands where still resting on Callen's back side when she felt a vibration beneath her fingers. It was Callen's phone and most certainly OPS trying to reach them. Her hands made a hasty retreat, but not without extracting his phone first.

"It's … it's Sam," she whispered trying not to make eye contact, handing him the pulsing object.

"Thanks," he responded, their eyes meeting ever so briefly. "Hey Sam," Callen answered turning away from Nell and rubbing his hand across his swollen lips wondering what the hell had just happened.

"G, where the hell are you? You turned your earwig off and neither of you have been answering your phones." He barked. "Are you and Nell OK?"

Callen swallowed hard, trying to catch his breath before he answered. "Yeah," he paused. It wasn't like him to get distracted on a case. Not like him at all. "Yeah, we're fine," he continued, looking back at Nell knowing they were anything but. "We're heading back to OPS now."


	2. Chapter 2 - Reflection

**Thank you for the all wonderful reviews! I'm so excited that you're all as jazzed about this story idea as I am and that there are so many Nallen fans out there. Please keep your reviews and story ideas coming. They mean so much!**

**Sadly, I own nothing related to the show.**

**Chapter 2 – Reflection**

Callen sat at the bar staring at the Sam Adams perched in front of him. The day had finally come to a close and thankfully, so did the case. The two remaining gunmen had been picked up by LAPD with a little guidance from Eric and when he and Nell finally made it back to OPS, they were able to put the remaining details to bed.

There had indeed been a significant breach at Mountain Warfare Training Center. The data revealed that everything from battle readiness plans to supply routes had been compromised. The implications for the troops in Afghanistan could have been disastrous if Nell hadn't uncovered what she had and the team hadn't followed the trail.

The ride back to OPS from Venice was oddly normal. For both Callen and Nell, their 'agent side' had kicked back in and in some ways, they over compensated a bit. They weren't cold or distant with each other, but it was all about business. Nell communicated with OPS while Callen navigated through the streets of LA. Once back at the Mission, it was as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened and no one was the wiser. Nell immediately jumped into the data with Eric and Callen joined Deeks, Kensi and Sam at the Boat Shed to interrogate the security team who had chased them. Within a few hours, they were able to wrap the whole thing up.

All in all, a normal day's work for the team, he thought. All except for one thing – he had kissed Nell and his mind was whirling. When he had planned the whole 'hiding in plain sight' cover in that split second, he never considered how he might react. He had a worried a bit that Nell might get the wrong idea, but then realized, she was an agent like the rest of them and had watch the team time and time again pretend in circumstances much like these.

Finally taking a sip of his beer, he realized there were two things that took him off guard. First, how wonderfully natural kissing Nell felt. He'd never experienced anything like it before. It was simple and sweet while simultaneously being erotically thrilling. She was a perfect match for him physically. How had he not realized that before now?

Nell was entirely different from the women that typically turned his eye. He didn't have a type per say, but he certainly went for a particular look. Most of the women he was attracted to could walk out of the pages of a Victoria Secret's catalog. May be it was just the typical guy thing, or it was the challenge of it all. Or more likely, it was the anonymity of picking up a nameless, hot woman at a club. Women, or more specifically sex, were more of a luxury in his line of work. He had always been about the job. There was so little room for error in this business, being focused was essential. That left little time for much else.

For Callen, that meant woman often took the back burner. He had needs, he was a man after all, but carefully chosen encounters usually did the trick. He wasn't built for relationships. The few that he had had, all failed – mostly because the job got in the way. It was either because, he was undercover and reality set in, or because he just couldn't open up enough to be true to another person. All too often it was the latter. Normal people just didn't understand his life and lifestyle. It worked for Sam and Michelle because while Sam couldn't talk about what he did every day, Michelle understood why from her own experiences in the CIA. They both just got it and understood the complications of each other's job. No woman in Callen's life had ever done that, not even Tracy, unless you include Nell. In many ways, Nell knew more about him than any woman out there, outside of Hetty, of course.

And then second and probably more surprisingly thing that took him off guard was how completely lost he got in that kiss with Nell. He'd always prided himself on his ability to immerse himself in the moment and become the case. But this afternoon on the boardwalk with Nell, she distracted him, and the case was the furthest thing from his mind. It was bewitching. Seriously, like Nell had cast a spell over him. Never before had he dropped the ball like that and it had really surprised him how one kiss could be so overwhelmingly blinding.

It was Nell after all, right? Nell. She was biggest mystery of all. He'd never really thought of her that way before. Ok, he maybe he have once or twice, but it was more like of a fleeting moment. Men think of all women 'that way' at least once. Maybe it was because Nell was such an integral part of the job or because she hid herself so well under all those crazy outfits of hers. Or maybe it was because she revealed a side of herself that he'd never seen or expected. When their lips started to dance and really move away from a pure cover kiss, she didn't shy away – far from it, in fact. In that moment, Callen realized there was much more to Nell to then computers, geeky factoids and an outrageous IQ. Underneath those ginger locks, was a fiery spirit, an amazingly sexy woman and a person he seriously craved to know.

"That beer's not going to drink it's self, you know." Sam said, interrupting Callen's 'Nell day dream'. Callen wasn't sure if it was just infatuation or lust or love, but there was something about Nell that he just couldn't shake. And never having experienced anything like this before, he was also at a loss of what to do. And now, he had to figure out how to manage Sam who clearly had his number, or at least knew something was up.

"No, I suppose not," Callen softly smiled, taking another swig of his beer. "How'd you find me?"

"I had Eric track your phone," Sam said nonchalantly.

"Of course you did," G grinned.

"I thought it was easier than trying to tail you from OPS. But then with you as distracted as you've been today, it might not have been that hard." And there is was. Sam had indeed picked up the 'Callen was off his game vibe.' There was no getting out of it now.

"So, you found me," Callen retorted. He knew the conversation that was headed his way, but that didn't necessarily mean he was going to make it easy on his partner.

"That I did."

"Well, now that you did, what can I do for you Sam?" G asked, still nursing his beer.

Sam knew G was a master at circular conversations. It was best that he got to the point or this could go on all night and he'd promised Michelle he'd be home sooner rather than later. "How 'bout you tell what the hell happened out there today?"

"Did Hetty send you?"

"No." Sam could see the relief wash over Callen's face, sensing that this was bigger than he had originally suspected. "My sense is that she has a clue. You know her with her ninja skills."

"Yeah, that I do," he responded drifting back into deep thought. Sam was right. Hetty probably knew. But how could she? When he'd plotted this whole plan, he'd intentionally looked for cameras. He didn't know what the deal was between Eric and Nell, but the last thing he needed to do was stir things up. And clearly, it had worked. They'd fallen off the radar. Sam had called in a panic looking for them and when they had gotten back to the Mission, no one had questioned what had happened. If Eric had known or even suspected, he wouldn't have been able to keep to himself, so he was pretty sure they were in the clear. That still left Hetty? Did she just have a sixth sense?

"So what is it G?" Sam questioned, flagging down the bartender, motioning that he'd also like a beer.

"Not much to tell. I took your advice today and hid in plain sight," Called responded matter-of-factly. Sam smiled, thinking of all the times he'd done the same thing. Blending into the background was an art form and a decisive moment for any agent. If you could successfully achieve that, and then you knew you had the skills to be a real success. It was a knack Callen had mastered early in life, let alone his career, mainly out of necessity.

"So? Whatch ya do? Play tourist? Sell sunglasses at the 'Sun Glass Hut'?" Sam joked until he realized Callen wasn't jumping in on the jovial conversation. "G?"

And then came the words Sam least expected. "I kissed Nell."

Sam almost choked, but he gracefully swallowed his last sip of beer, trying to mask his surprise. He was moderately successful. Ok, so G kissed Nell, no big deal. He'd kissed Kensi dozens of times. But it was clear that wasn't the problem. Was the problem that he'd kissed her and she'd had an issue with it? Were they now going to have "office issues"? Or was it just the opposite? Had he actually felt something? Had the infamous G Callen actually experienced something sincere and real? In true Callen fashion, his face revealed nothing. Sam decided the best way to proceed was to play it casual and be the supportive friend. That's what Callen needed and likely the best strategy to get his to start talking.

"So, no big deal right? It's not like it's the first time you had to kiss someone in the field. Heck, you'd had to do a whole lot more in the name of country."

G laughed. "That's for sure." He'd married Tracy for god's sake.

"So, G, then what is it? Is it Nell? I'm sure she realized it was a cover kiss."

"Yeah, she got it."

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm not sure it was … a cover kiss," Callen coughed out.

"What do you mean; you're not sure it was?" Sam questioned, giving his partner a rather serious look.

"I don't know partner, something happened. We, we had a moment – a connection."

And for the first time in their partnership, Sam witnesses a new side of Callen. This was a side of his friend had never seen before. As often as he and Michelle had hoped G would become more 'human,' more like the rest of them, seeing him actually become it, was a bit un-nerving and surreal. Ok, he kissed Nell. They had had moment. Was it purely physical or was there a real connection between the two. Being honest with himself, it felt like an unlikely match. Nell was at least 15 years his junior, a genius, a pop-culture know-it-all and dating Eric, or so he thought. And a far cry from the women Callen usually dated. Not that there was anything wrong with Nell, she'd just broken the Callen mold. Then maybe that was the heart of it all. Maybe all these years, G had been looking in the wrong place, and in the wrong moment the right woman had found him.

"A connection? Like what G?"

"I don't know. You know I'm not good with this stuff," Callen responded frustrated. Feelings, especially his were his least favorite subject. But the flood gate had opened – both his and Sam's. Now that his partner was looped in, there was going to be no stopping him, if there was any hope of ending this conversation, he had to keep talking. "C'mon Sam. I don't know. Something … something unexpected. It was just different. I was different. One minute, it was all a cover. You know normal stuff like I was kissing Kensi and then the next … I was completely lost in it, in her.

"Tell me what you mean when you say 'different'?"

"Sam, really? Are we really having this conversation?"

"Yes, G, we are. Because when we're in the field together, I need to know you're all in. Was this the real thing or was this you suddenly getting the urge to get into Nell's pants?" Sam knew it was a harsh response, but he spoke the truth. The reality was that he did need Callen to be completely checked in when they were on a mission. At the same time, if his six sense was correct and this thing with Nell was more than just a random moment, then being crass was an easy way to draw out the truth.

"This isn't about sex if that's what you're asking. I wouldn't do that, not to Nell. Besides, it was just one kiss – one amazing, long drawn out kiss," Callen replied taking a long pull of his beer and drifting back into his memories from that afternoon.

And with that response, Sam knew it all. This wasn't about lust or crushes or even a potential one night stand. G Callen felt something real for Nell Jones and he probably had felt that way for a long time, and that one kiss had brought all those emotions bubbling to the surface. Sam smirked to himself. Callen was finally discovering there was a heart under all those layers of mistrust, hurt and pain.

"And what about for Nell? Was she as into it as you were?" Oddly, it's a question Callen hadn't given much thought to. He'd been so wrapped up in his own unfamiliar feelings; he hadn't considered what it had meant to her. Had he been too assumptive in thinking she enjoyed the moment as much as he had?

"I think so, um, I mean, I assume so. She didn't push me away."

"You think so? Man, have I taught you nothing?" The big guy joked.

"Taught me? You do know I did date before we became partners." Callen retorted, sparking the first smile all evening.

"Mmm. Hmm. If that's what you wanna call it. Not really how Gibbs tells it," Sam lobbed back, taking another swig of his Sam Adams.

"Oh that hurts, Big Guy. You trust Gibbs over me. He has his own issues you know."

"Maybe so, but I'm thinking he's pretty spot on when it come to your romantic life, such as it is."

Callen knew Sam was right. After Tracy, he'd dipped his toe in the dating pool a few times, but his real focus had been his work – fighting bad guys, hunting down terrorists and more importantly, finding his family.

"Well, we haven't really talked about it. Nell and I. The thing ended …"

"… the kiss?," Sam unquestionable smiled.

"Yes, the kiss …" Callen flipped back with a smart-ass expression and you'll pay for that later smile. "It ended right before you called. We barely had the chance to catch our breath and we kind of left it there."

"You left it there? What about the ride back to OPS?"

"You know Nell when she's all about business. And I was trying to figure out what the hell had happened. And you were all over my ass for not answering my phone. Then there was the case. Honestly, Sam, when was there time?"

"Then G, what the hell are you doing sitting here? Nell's not your ordinary woman. She's one of the keepers. You don't mess around with women like that. You need to talk to her. If not because there might be something there, then for the team. We have enough craziness with Kensi and Deeks and their whatever-you-want-to-call-it thing; we don't need any more romantic weirdness on this team. And have you considered the whole Eric factor?"

"Sam, are you getting all big brother on me?" His head just spinning with everything Sam was dishing at him.

"Well clearly someone has to. Seriously, this is Nell. Not some night club girl. Go talk to her, and do it now before I have to bring in reinforcements."

"You wouldn't Sam?" Callen begged knowing exactly to whom he was referring.

"If you don't want me to call Michelle, you know what you have to do," Sam said downing the last of his beer. And with that, he got up and threw a couple of bucks on the bar for his beer and started for the door. "You have 24 hours brother. Use 'em wisely. And oh yeah, say hi to Nell for me."

_**Author's Note: What do you think? Will he talk to Nell?  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3 - Realizations

**A/N: Thanks so much for your patience and all the positive feedback so far! I love hearing your comments and suggestions. Now updated and proofed.**

**Chapter 3 – Realizations**

Nell poured herself a glass of wine and snuggled into her oversized, over stuffed green coach. It had been a big purchase for her but one that she enjoyed almost daily. It was her creature comfort escape from the surreal realities she experienced every day in OPS. Today had been more surreal than usual. Today, felt more like a scene out of a soap opera than the spy game.

She had long had a crush on one Mr. G Callen. Who wouldn't? He was the ultimate bad boy. She was also smart enough to realize that this bad boy was well out of her league. Geeks were more her speed. Eric was more her speed. Too bad she wasn't attracted to Eric. She knew he genuinely cared for her, but there wasn't any spark. As thought on cue, her phone rang with familiar sound. It was Eric following up as he did most evenings with a FaceTime chat. Taking a deep breath, Nell momentarily put her glass aside and reached for her phone.

"Howdy partner!" Eric answered cheerfully.

"Hey there Eric," Nell returned, a little half heartedly. She loved her partner, sincerely she did. But tonight, her head was going a mile a minute and racing in a million different directions at once. While she was excited they had closed the case, she was disappointed she and Callen never got the chance to talk about their 'encounter' earlier in the day. She was sure he was going to write it off as part of their cover, even thought it felt very different, but nonetheless, she wanted to be sure. And if it was going to come to an enviable end, she wanted to formally close the door, so there were no lingering "unrequited what ifs" out there. But atlas, Callen disappeared almost immediately after wrapping the case, leaving Nell to wonder and daydream.

"Whatch ya up tonight Partner? Let me guess! _Dr. Who_ marathon? Did you see they're re-running the entire first season of _Warehouse 13_ tonight? There's always _Next Generation_. Loved Hetty's reference today by the way," Nell smiled as Eric rambled on and on enthusiastically.

"Me too," Nell replied thinking back to her in-the-moment _Next Generation_ conversation with Callen. "No. I think I'm going to call it an early night." Nell sighed.

"Tough day in the field?" Nell smiled to herself. Tough? Not exactly how she'd describe it. Kissing Callen wasn't difficult. Anything but. The man was a God around NCIS, at least among the female analysts and support staff, although he likely hadn't a clue. Words like electric, energizing, amazing, and mysterious were all used to describe Callen on any given day. Today, she had had the rare chance to sample the merchandise and of course, she couldn't tell a soul. Not even her partner, especially not her partner, because Eric couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

"Yeah, just not my norm. I think I am going to make some dinner and call it a night." She responded as there was a knock on the door.

"Sounds good. Well if you change your mind and you decide to watch the _Warehouse 13 _marathonand want company, you know where to find me."

"Ok, I better go. Someone's here." The knocking persisted.

"Oh, ok. Want me to stay on the line?" Nell smiled as she migrated off the couch and toward the door. Always her white knight – Eric was trying to be her protector even if several miles away at the beach and virtual. There was no romantic spark between them, at least not for her, but she loved his loyalty and sweetness nonetheless. He was a good guy through and through.

"No. I'm fine." She responded opening the door when a sudden wave of silence and stillness overcame her.

In the distance she could hear Eric "Nell are you there? Nell, everything ok?" But her focus was solely on the man in front her and his blue-eyed stare. Dressed in beat up jeans and equally worn dark blue t-shirt, Callen stood in front her, hands in his pockets. His expression was almost childlike and timid. There was shyness in his eyes and the slight tilt of his head as he looked up to catch Nell's gaze.

"Hey." Callen spoke softly.

Nell responded with a "hey" of her own, similarly mousey and reserved.

The stillness of the moment was broken by Eric, still dialed in on FaceTime through Nell's phone. "Is that Callen's voice? What's he doing there? Nell, are you OK?"

Not wanting to draw attention to Callen's presence, Nell quickly resolved the situation. She raised her finger to her new guest as though to say 'shhh' and 'one moment' all at once and momentarily returned to her partner.

"Hey Eric, I'll talk to you later. I've got to go, a friend just stopped by." Nell declared without taking a breath. While she and Callen weren't technically friends, she took a bit of liberty assuming anyone she had kissed would fall into that category. Callen didn't seem to mind and without giving Eric a moment to consider the circumstances, she bid him good night with the promise to catch up on _Dr. Who_ with him sometime next week. Hanging up the phone, she motioned Callen to come in.

"How's Eric?" Callen grimaced knowing full well how much her partner cared for the analyst.

"Just checking up on me. He does that some times," she continued, recognizing although Callen cared, this was really his form of small talk. "You know Eric. He's a little over protective and it was kind of a strange day." They both nodded in agreement, neither sure what to say. Nell didn't know what to do next. Callen had never been to her apartment before and they'd never really socialized. "So … I didn't expect you to stop by" she started in her attempt to break up the awkward vibe forming around them.

"Um," he paused, hands still in his pockets. "Ah, I just wanted to check in and see how you're doing." He paused. "I guess I sound like Eric." He was there because Sam had told him to get his ass over to her place, but he'd never really stopped to think about what he was going to say when he got there. Somehow saying something like 'so what did you think of our kiss today' or 'you really got under my skin this afternoon' was going to cut it. This whole experience had caught him off guard. Thankfully, Nell seemed to be taking the day in stride and recognized his momentary loss for words.

"I'm fine, I guess." Nell lied, using every ounce of energy to hold herself together. "You know, just another 'normal' day at the office." She laughed trying really hard to brush off the emotion that was starting to bubble over inside her. How could just the sight of this man, turn her insides to mush, she thought. Before today, Callen had been nothing more than a school girl crush. He was high on a petal stool like a Ferrari – pretty to look at but realistically out at reach. In an instant that had all changed. She had test driven the Ferrari and now it was unexpectedly parked in her living room. The real question was, did the keys belong to her?

"Yeah, I guess so." Not knowing what else to say. Callen felt stuck. His feet frozen in place and he found it impossible to express what he was feeling.

Although nervous herself, she sensed that Callen was even more 'out of sorts.' The typically stoic and outwardly unemotional man was showing signs of humanity. She'd watched him in difficult situations a million times, often times where his life was on the line and he never flinched. Tonight, she got a glimpse at what she thought the teenage version of him must have been like. Awkward, distant and self-conscious.

Nell decided that they could stand around and clumsily try to chat, or she could invite him in and make an attempt at being normal. "Come on in," she thought was a good start. "Can I get you a beer or glass of wine? I mean since you're here and all?" She headed toward the kitchen. She had to keep herself moving or she was sure to hyper-ventilate.

Callen took a deep breath. Even with his head floating in a million directions, he was still a good read of people. He knew Nell was on to him. She was a quick study and despite any personal feelings that might be surfacing, it was hard to leave their day job completely at the office. In a twisted way, he found it clever and reassuring. "Sure," he responded following Nell into the kitchen and finally letting out the breath he'd been holding in. "Ah, yeah, a beer sounds great."

While calmed by Nell's sixth sense, he was still on the verge of something new, and his palms sweated. He kept his hands tucked away in his pockets. In the past, he had never let his guard down with a woman. Even with Tracy, the walls never really disappeared. Inside he was tough as nails, posturing that he could take care of himself through and through. Nell was different though. She knew him inside and out. She knew who he was and wasn't, she understood his odd family situation, and she knew about NCIS and the risks he took every day. She knew about Hetty and that he had a love hate relationship with her. More love then hate, but unruly none then the less. And most importantly, she trusted him. And he trusted her enough to let himself be vulnerable. He hadn't known that about himself until their kiss earlier today. Never had a woman so transfixed him and never since been being a teenager had biology so fully overcome his brain.

"I didn't figure you for a wine guy really."

"Oh why's that …" Callen responded coyly, starting to regain his confidence back a bit.

"Oh, I don't know. Let's just say you have all the swagger of James Bond, but more of the persona of Jack Ryan. More than young Alec Baldwin in _Hunt for Red October_ than Harrison Ford in _Patriot Games_ with a little Ben Affleck thrown in for good measure." She continued on going into great detail why Alec Baldwin was her favorite of all the 'Jack's' and how _Hunt for Red October _was by far the best book and of course, the movie failed to really do it justice.

Somewhere between James Bond and Jack Ryan, when she reached for a glass, Callen realized that Nell wasn't wearing her traditional office attire and his physical attraction for her ignited. Gone were the frumpy dresses and her trademark geek clothes. In lieu of them, she donned tightly fitting jeans, a white tank and light pink zip-in-the-front hoodie that was too big and had fallen to the side and gracefully off her left shoulder. She screamed with beauty. She wasn't the super model. She was better. She was wholesome, earthy and refreshing. She sparked with energy, even with the nervousness she was working so hard to hide. Maybe it was the realization of her beauty or maybe it was the columniation in his mind of all the parts and pieces, but in that moment, he realized that he had feelings, strong feelings for Nell Jones. Who knew how long they'd been there, but they were there. They were real. There was an undeniable attraction and Sam was right. He had to go for it.

"Nell?" Finally sounding confident and more like himself

"Yeah?" She replied stopping and looking up unexpectedly into his blue eyes.

"You're rambling, you know?" He said with a sheepish grin.

"I do that when I'm feeling nervous and a bit awkward? You know, kind of like right now …" Nell realized the tide had turned.

"Nervous and awkward?" He replied, taunting her.

"You know … because we're about to have the talk, aren't we? I mean that's reason you came over here right? You know the one about what happened today? The one where you tell me it was all a cover and it didn't mean anything. It was all in the interest of National Security and not to read anything into …"

And before any more words could ramble out, Callen took a step forward, wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her close and crushed his lips down on hers. Once again, the passion was real and significant and they both found themselves lost in each others' arms, like neither had kissed another before.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Will Nell and Callen will ever catch their breath long enough to have "the talk"? I love hearing your comments and suggestions. Thanks for all the positive feedback. **


	4. Chapter 4 - Sincerity

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the great reviews and positive feedback. It really inspires me! I've been so amazed how excited everyone has gotten over this story! And thank you for your patience as I put this chapter together. It's not my favorite chapter, but a necessary one. Have no fear, there's some fun Sam and Callen dialogue with a little Nallen thrown in. =)**

**Please forgive the typos and grammatical mistakes. I'm dyslexic and I don't always catch 'em all on the first pass. I'll re-read later in the week and repost, but in the meantime, I just wanted to get this out there. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Unfortunately, these characters continue not to be mine. I do enjoy borrowing them for a bit. **

**Chapter 4 – Sincerity **

"So how'd it go?" Sam asked coyly, not wanting to appear overly anxious as he and Callen walked out of the Mission, headed for the Challenger. In reality, he could hardly contain himself.

When he had left Callen at the bar the night before it had taken every ounce of will power not to call Michelle on the way home. She and Sam had often plotted on how to match his partner up with the perfect woman. They had both known Secret Agent G Callen for a long time. They understood the pain he lived with, the hardships and the complexities of the job along with the many layers of his 'lone wolf' personality. Finding 'Miss' or who they hoped 'Mrs. Right' could be was no easy task. They had sifted through their long list of friends time and again, and continually came up empty. When Sam had walked into the bar to find out what was eating at Callen, a woman was the last thing he had expected to be the issue. And Nell, well, that was even more unexpected. But she was an interesting prospect and well worth the wait to see the expression on Michelle's face.

"So what did he say exactly?" She questioned, clearly shell-shocked at the unexpected news.

"It wasn't what he said so much as how he fumbled through it. Mr. Cool wasn't so cool. And he actually started sharing his thoughts out loud."

"G Callen? Our G? Our never-reveals-his-cards Callen?" Michelle grinned almost on the verge of hysterics.

"The one and only." Sam smirked, equally amazed and taken back.

"Sam, could it really be happening? Could he have found her?" She paused to take it all in. "And, was she under our nose the whole time?" Michelle glowed with happiness.

Infused with a new found energy, they had barely gotten any sleep speculating if Callen and Nell had had "the talk." Michelle was pretty sure that Callen would rather face a firing squad before confronting his heart, but Sam wasn't so sure. He'd seen the hunger in Callen's eyes as they had sat at the bar. No, he was ready. And this wasn't about lust; it was about much, much more.

"How did what go?" Callen tossed back, feigning confusion as he pulled his shades down and got in the car. He knew exactly what Sam was fishing for but wasn't willing to give in quite so fast. Seeing Sam squirm was far too much fun.

"Don't play all sly with me G Callen. I'm the one who has your back remember." Sam huffed, annoyed as he joined his partner in the car. "You know when you're out fighting the bad guys, I'm the one you watches your ass and if I remember correctly, I was the one watching your ass last night too. Remember the guy who told you to stop fawning and told you to go get the girl? Yeah, that was me looking out for your sorry ass."

Despite Sam's mounting frustration, the car was filled with silence. Inside though, Callen was grinning from ear to ear. He so enjoyed toying with his partner. Sam had encouraged him to have "the talk" with Nell and at some level, he'd listened. He'd followed the first step and he'd gone to her apartment. From there things didn't exactly go as planned. Not as Sam had planned anyway.

"G? Are you ignoring me?" Sam broke in the silence and then peeled out of the parking lot, catching Callen off guard and pinning to his seat. Enough was enough. It's was time for answers and Sam meant business, so much so that aggressive driving had left an imprint on the asphalt and the fresh scent of burnt rubber in the air.

"Jesus, Sam …" G cried holding on to the side of the Challenger.

Feeling a bit calmer and slightly avenged, Sam continued. "Now that I have your attention, what happened? You know … with you and Nell and the talk."

"Yeah, about that, it didn't happen," he replied nonchalantly.

"What do you mean it didn't happen? We talked about this, remember?"

When Callen knocked on Nell's door, he had every intention of talking with her, at least that was the plan. Who was he kidding? He didn't have a plan. He was following direction like a lost puppy. He was doing what Sam had told him and true to the moment, he was following his heart. He wasn't sure what was going on between them. He hardly had a clue what he was feeling let alone what he was going to say. The only thing he did know was that he had to see her. He craved to be near her – hear her voice and take in her smile.

The moment they'd shared that afternoon was real at least to him. No, it was surreal and for the first time, he felt like there was someone out there who not only understood him, but for whom he had real compassion and attraction for.

When she'd opened the door, he fought every instinct to pull her in his arms and kiss her. But he knew that patience, at least in that moment, was a necessity. At first, he was a mess of nerves, rivaling the teenage version of himself. Nell had returned his kiss that afternoon, but he wasn't sure if she had played up their cover or if she too had felt something more.

Honestly, the more he pondered, the more he wondered why the brilliant, crimson-haired analyst would be interested in him. He was a broken man after all – nameless and family-less, and he had more baggage then most hoarders. No, he wasn't much of a prize – a divorced home owner who lived like an unemployed college drop out. His most valued possessions housed neatly in a vacated tea box. How could this woman find him at all appealing? Aside from all his obvious shortcomings, he was also more than 15 years her senior.

Age difference be dammed. That kiss electrified him enough to pursue to the truth. He had to know what Nell thought and felt, even if it did scare the hell out of him – more than any terrorist or even Hetty on a bad day.

Ironically and thankfully, his training served him well in that very moment. In the end, they are all human, no matter how hard they work to mask their feelings and Nell's ramblings revealed what she hadn't that afternoon. In the heat of the moment, she was all about business. In the coziness of her living room without the adrenaline of being chased and the pressure of preserving national security, she let her nerves show. That small revelation reinforced his confidence. She was, at some level, curious and he felt content to feel out where it could go. Instinct took over and he pulled her in his arms and kissed her.

When they finally came up for air, both found themselves overwhelmed with shyness once again, neither able to look the other in the eye at first.

Callen braved breaking the stalemate first. With a slight smile he looked up to find a blushing Nell standing before him. Her gaze was low and timid, and her cheeks warm with a sweet pinkness – a hue almost matching her hair. Callen knew this wasn't her first kiss, nor was it his, but no doubt this was a unique encounter for them both. Gently, he lifted her chin with his forefinger forcing their eyes to meet and he quickly discovered something he'd never found in a woman's eyes before – sincerity.

"Hey," Callen said softly breaking into a small smile.

"Hey." Nell responded in-kind, almost a whisper. Her chin was unsuccessfully trying to resist his finger beneath.

"So you were saying something before…" Callen teased knowing that earlier she had been trying to gracefully give him an out and most likely protect herself at the same time.

"Um, did that just happen?" Nell asked shyly, still trying to avoid eye contact with the man who clearly just ravished her lips.

"If you're asking, did I just kiss you? Then the answer is yes." He smiled softly filling his blue eyes with a compassionate warm sparkle. He could see the blush seep in milky white cheeks.

He also witnessed the analyst's mind hard at work. Nell was doing what she did best. She processed and he could see through her eyes, the wheels were spinning through every moment of the last 24 hours – the kiss from this afternoon, the late night visit to her apartment, the passionate reprisal and through it all, he had no idea where her mind was headed. She was a hard read. Was she embarrassed, confused, anxious?

Similar to that afternoon, she hadn't pushed him away. Except this was different. Out on the Venice Boardwalk, they were on a mission, and while she may have heatedly embraced the moment, in the end, it was in service of NISC. Tonight, in the privacy of her apartment, she'd again blissfully entwined her lips with his. She hadn't pulled away when he pulled her into his arms nor when he his lips began to glide over his nor when his hand gently caressed her bare lower back. No, Nell, had enjoyed and countered each of his moves.

Nonetheless, she was searching her mind and her heart, and protecting them both, she reacted in the moment. "I think I still owe you a beer," she surprisingly retorted, squirming to break free of Callen's embraced.

Nell was clearly nervous and reading the situation, Callen trusted his instincts and let her go. As he expected, she moved quickly to fulfill her promise to be a good hostess.

"Nell, the beer can wait," he responded following her to refrigerator. He reached over her and closed the appliance door. "Are you ok?"

She recognized in his eye that Callen's question was sincere. Taking a deep breath, she walked away, giving herself a bit of much needed distance before she responded. "Just a little surprised," she started, pausing to take another breath. "I mean, when my day started, I didn't exactly expect to be in the field let alone breaking into a secure server, taking down terrorist ring or kissing my boss … and all before midnight and here we are doing the kissing thing all over again … I mean …"

"Nell, you're rambling …" he smiled sympathetically.

"Sorry, I do that when I'm ner …"

"Nervous. I know. I caught that earlier." He walked towards her and captured her hands in his. And for the first in time, Nell's nerves broke into a faint smile. They both stood there for a moment, both gathering their thoughts and catching their breath. This, whatever, "this" was, was new territory, and worth taking a moment's pause.

Nell, grasped Callen's hands as if to find additional strength, finally broke the silence. "Callen, what's going on here?" He chuckled as he mirrored her hand squeeze.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." Shaking a bit himself – his is own nervousness clearly returning. "But there's something Nell … something, I want to figure out …"

Finally coming clean, Callen released a breath he didn't realize he was holding back. And in that moment, that perfectly perfect moment, just as Nell accepted his words as truthful and sincere, and she was pulling Callen towards her, into a close embrace, her cell phone rang.

They both laughed. It was so their luck. Timing was never on their side, at least not in their personal lives. "How much to do want to bet that's Hetty?" Callen joked, leaning in and placing his forehead against hers.

"I hate to do this … but I better get that," she smiled. Leaving the warmth of Callen's arms, Nell reached for her phone on the counter. She grinned as read the Caller-ID and turned toward the Special Agent-in-Charge with a knowing look and answered "Hi, Hetty." Callen smirked. How did he guess? His boss really did have ninja-like skills.

Callen gave Nell her some privacy has she chatted with their super spy boss and walked into the living room. It was simply and warmly decorated with over stuff furniture, throw pillows and family photos. It revealed a lot about Nell and what she cherished most. She even had a picture of the whole team including the elusive Henrietta Lang – take at the last holiday party when they were all together. It was a good shot of them all. Eric looked like he'd had a wee bit too much tequila, a little out of character for their computer guru, and if you looked closely; you could see that Deeks has his arm around Kensi. Yeah, they totally had a 'thing' he thought to himself. The photo seemed fitting in her living room among her framed family photos. The team, especially to him, did feel like family after all.

"Ah, ah … yes, I can to do that," she paused for a moment. "Yes, ma'am, I will." He heard Nell wrapping up her call with Hetty, and walked back towards the kitchen. "I'll see you in thirty."

"Something up at OPS?" Callen asked assumptively.

"Yeah, um, Hetty wants me to come into OPS and examine some data coming in off one our military satellites," she answered as she put her phone back on the counter. "It's a special request coming out of the Sec Nav's office, so it couldn't wait until the morning." Nell continued hesitantly and clearly in deep thought.

"That makes sense." Callen responded knowing how life at NISC typically worked. Theirs was a 24 hour business and they accepted it for what it was. "Nell, are you ok? Did Hetty want something else?" Sensing there was more to her conversation.

"No." She paused, the conversation clearly still swirling a bit in her head. "How did she know?" Looking at her co-worker and the man she'd kissed and held hands with just moments before with intense curiosity.

"How did she know what Nell?" He looked at her confused.

"She also said, 'Just have Mr. Callen to drive you in since he's already there. He never really sleeps anyway; he can stay and work on his long overdue paperwork until you're done.'" Nell clearly shell-shocked looked directly into the blue eyes staring back at her. "How did she know?"

"G, what do you mean it didn't happen? Yo, G? Do I need to get Michelle on your case?" Sam demanded, his voice escalating in volume hoping to get his partner's attention. Callen clearly lost somewhere in his thoughts.

The increased volume worked and was just enough to shake Callen out of his memories of the previous evening. "What Sam?" Callen exaggerated his response with an exasperated tone, when in reality, knew it was time to stop the games and clue his partner into last night's activities – at least some of them. Michelle and Sam had only looking out for his best interest although they were a little over zealous in finding him a soul mate, he knew they meant well.

"What Sam?" Hanna shook his head in frustration, continuing to drive through the mean streets of Los Angeles. "What Sam? Well, if you'd just answer my damn question …"

"Just cool your jets there partner." Callen smiled. "Truth is I did see Nell last night, but we didn't talk."

"What happened?" Sam questioned in an honest, but curious tone, the anger dissipated now that he was getting a response from his partner.

There was a pregnant pause as Callen debated internally if he should tell Sam about the second kiss – or should he say second round of kissing. He didn't want Sam to jump to conclusions, but his hesitation took his partner there anyways.

"Wait, wait don't tell me. You didn't talk because you … YOU know …" Sam jumped in acting more like a protective older brother than a partner.

"Sam, really? You think I'd do that? This is Nell we're talking about." Not that the thought hadn't crossed his mind as his hand wondered threw her auburn hair and across the soft smooth skin of her lower back late last night.

"Yeah, well, the Callen I talked to last night seemed pretty heart sick? And it might be Nell, but that doesn't mean she isn't hard on the eyes or that you weren't acting like a hormone drunk teenager who'd never been in touch with his feelings before."

"Heart sick? Smitten, confused, maybe even a little nervous. Hormone drunk? Never!" Who was he kidding. Sam nailed it. He might as well have been fifteen having spied his first girl. He'd been flustered and confused. He even had sweaty palms and couldn't look her in the eye at first, but he wasn't about to admit all that to Sam. He had shared too much already. He trusted his partner and all, but he didn't need to go overboard.

"Smitten?" Sam chuckled, stopping for a red light and turning to his partner to continue their 'discussion.' "What is this, the old south? Who think you are, Deeks or something? No, I think I had it right the first time. Heart sick."

"Did you just call me Deeks? Whatever Sam." He waited a moment to collect his thoughts and to just antagonize the SEAL a bit more. But honestly, Deeks? Really? He admitted he was a little out of touch with his feelings, but wasn't that taking it a bit far?

"You're right, Sam, I am interested in Nell, but I'm still a gentleman. I don't want a one night fling."

Sam acknowledged his partner's point, and deep down he knew he spoke the truth. They were both men of honor; it was deeply sewn into the fabric of the people they were. It was a large part of their mutual respect and the reason they partnered together so well. Neither would ever violate the trust of a woman or cross an un-crossable line. What they did everyday and the actions they took, were to preserve that spirit and to protect the rights of others. Sam knew that Callen was a good guy and if this was truly the big deal that he thought it was, he wouldn't have gone there.

"So, if you didn't talk and weren't getting busy … what happened?"

"Look, I went over there with every intention of talking, but shortly after I got there, Hetty called her in for an emergency project for Sec Nav. "

"NCIS luck happened." Sam nodded, it now all making sense.

"Exactly," Callen lobbed back.

"Ok, you get a pass this time partner. But if you don't connect with her soon, I'm calling in Michelle."

"Don't worry Sam. It'll happen." And he meant it. He and Nell had made a pact in the car to OPS to grab a pizza after work. They both wanted to figure this 'thing' out.

"Just ask one last question?"

"What's that partner?" Callen asked.

"Hetty know you were there when she called?"

"Oh yeah!"

**A/N: So what do you think? How do you think Hetty found out about our love birds? Where will the pizza conversation take our romantic duo? Please leave me a review. I love your comments and story ideas. **


	5. Chapter 5 - Faith

_**A/N: I can't apologize enough for this chapter taking so long to write. Believe it or not, it's been a work-in-progress for over a year. Today, I am not sure if I found my muse or if this chapter found its soul. Either way, here it is. Thanks for your patience and I look forward to your thoughts, comments and feedback. Please read and review.**_

Chapter 5 – Faith

The day hadn't gone as planned. They never do, but never since Callen had gotten shot all those years ago, had their day or their case, ended with a tense night in the ER.

The waiting room was eerily quiet and calm. In the background behind the big doors marked "authorized personal only" were the muffled sounds of nurses yelling and machines beeping, and in the distance there was the remote sound of CNN playing on the waiting room TV. The walls were a not-so soothing whitish-grey and were covered with posters of the well-recognized lessons like "Just say no to drugs" and a "Mind is terrible thing to waste." Peppered between the PSA messages where the occasional obligatory framed print of a watering can filled with muted colored flowers, designed to calmly soothe the 'inmates' as they waited for whatever was to come next.

There among the distinct smell of burnt coffee and the endless piles of dog-eared magazines, sat Nell and Callen.

Today's case seemed like an easy one, and honestly, a little cookie-cutter, and maybe that was the root of why it all went wrong. It was another situation where a Marine was killed because of what he might know – in this case, the locations of key military assets off the coast of East Africa. As typical, Eric monitored from ops, tracking bank accounts, traffic cams, etc., while Nell continued to dive into the satellite reports for the Sec Nav as Hetty requested.

Their search had led the team to a vacant building on La Cienega Blvd, south of Culver City. It was a turn of the century relic, still made of brick and likely never brought up to code. A rare site in LA, a city plagued with thousands of little earth quakes a year.

It had been an ambush that none of them saw coming. After a brief exchange of gun fire, Callen and Sam had cleared the building, or so they thought. The terrorists had left behind a bomb, well hidden in the belly of the old building. Sam came across it first, alerted by the ever slight glow of digital numbers on the mechanism. He quickly warned the team; there was no time to defuse it. Their safest bet was to clear out. It was during their exit, just as the building was going down in a shower of bricks that they heard the shot and systematically, Sam's cry of pain.

Hearing the shot the second it was released, Kensi's training and instinct instantaneously kicked in. Her movements were swift and robotic as she decisively and quickly took down the lone shooter. He's been the only one, perked on roof next door and was clearly there to ensure there were no survivors. Thankfully, he hadn't anticipated Kensi's unmatched sniper skills.

Now, hours later, Callen and Nell silently sat across from each other as they waited. With the case still active, Hetty had sent Nell in her stead with strict instructions which included keeping Callen away from the Mission. "Mr. Callen needs to be where he'll be most useful. Michelle will need him."

Kensi, Deeks and Eric, with some support from another OSP team, continued to pursue the terrorists, while Nell headed towards the hospital, making only one stop to pick up Michelle. Knowing Michelle's strong willed personality and likelihood to panic, Hetty did not want her to be alone when she heard the news about Sam. And she wanted her to hear it from someone who knew the case and more importantly, knew Sam.

After several hours, Callen grew restless with no word from Michelle or Sam's doctor. And the nauseating sterile smell of the hospital was starting to overwhelm him. As far as he knew, Sam was still in surgery and it was still touch and go. Michelle, being Sam's wife, had been escorted to a special waiting area, while he and Nell held vigil in the ER waiting room. Hetty had checked in a few times, and Deeks, Kensi and Eric had all sent texts wanting to know the latest news. Even Nate had called from some undisclosed location. Hetty must have let him know and Callen had money on that they'd likely be seeing Nate before the week was out. Hetty would want to know that they all had their heads on straight, especially Sam.

For Callen, waiting was never really his thing. He was a man of action, solving problems and following his gut, rather than waiting it out. The EMT in the ambulance had told him that it would be touch and go and likely a long surgery. The bullet was lodged very close to Sam's heart.

Now hours into the wait, Callen was feeling caged and desperate to break free. He wanted to be there for Sam and Michelle, but his inner demons were starting to overcome him.

As a distraction, if not by accident, he looked over at Nell. Oddly, given the events of the last few days, after she arrived at the hospital they had each gone their separate ways. Physically, they were sitting across from each other, but each were lost in their own thoughts.

Callen could see she was clearly still processing what had happened to Sam. They all faced danger every day, but it was easy to forget how real that was. Their team was known for successfully beating the odds, but no one ever really considered that their luck could one day run out. They each had their own way of escaping their reality – Eric surfed and immersed himself in imaginative worlds online, Kensi relished her girl time with her friends and living a few random moments outside the spy game, Deeks would shoot hoops with his friends from the old neighborhood and Sam found solace in his family, reminding himself what he was really fighting for. And Callen would plunge himself into his never ending search for his past.

But with Nell, he had no clue. _How did she deal with everyday stress of NCIS?_ For as long as they had worked together it amazed him how little he knew about her. He, of course, knew the basics – the things in her file – she grew up in a large family, her IQ was off the charts, and she spoke Spanish fluently and was an expert in South American government and politics. Admittedly, she was a bit quirky, a control freak, and she liked to finish others' sentences. She even shared that she mildly had ADD. And oddly enough, he knew she liked flowers. But nothing more. He knew nothing of what she liked to do for fun, who she was outside the office or even if she had a favorite food.

In her unconscious panic to pick up Michelle and in the wake of the unexpected news that one of their own had been seriously hurt, Nell was still wearing the same outfit from the night before. The one that had awoken Callen's senses and enflamed an unexpected passion inside. Today, in the cool florescent light of the waiting room, her look provoked a different emotion inside the senior agent – something unexpected. It was one of interest, compassion and warmth. It was a sharp pang of something new and unfamiliar.

In contrast to the confident and controlled woman who manned the ops center, he found her lost and distant. And oddly, he wanted to console her. For the first time, he saw Nell as a person as opposed to their analyst. She wasn't a secret agent or even an infallible brain. No, she was a woman with true human emotions and a nearly broken heart, and his primal instinct was to protect her.

In what could only be described as an out of body experience, Callen found himself unmistakably standing and walking across the waiting room to sit next to Nell. Her back was toward him with her head down and her arms tightly wrapped around her knees with them pulled in close to her chest. And she had clearly withdrawn inside herself. Instinct told him to reach for her, but he restrained.

Instead he took a moment and pondered these new and unfamiliar feelings. Lost in thought and his wonderings of what could be, he suddenly felt the weight of Nell's back lean against him. He wasn't sure if Nell was even conscious of her actions, but in the end, it didn't matter. She was seeking solace and he couldn't refuse her. And as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he lifted his arm and invited her in. Nell instinctually unfolded herself and found a home in Callen's arms.

The moment could not feel more perfect to Callen. And he was quick to note that this was different than just moments before. Suddenly his anxiety over Sam faded, but it was replaced by a myriad of new and unanswered questions. _What did this mean for him and Nell? Was this all just support in the moment or the beginning of something new and real? And why did he feel so suddenly attached and protective of this woman he barely knew?_

His head was spinning, filled with endless questions. As if to give his brain a much needed break, he started to focus more on the woman in his arms. She was still and quiet, but from the soft pace of her breathing, he could tell she'd found a level of peace, even if only momentary. She'd found comfort in his arms.

While he didn't have all the answers, Callen couldn't help feel like this was the beginning of something important, and needed at some level to connect with Nell beyond the warmth of her small body cozied up against his. Continuing to hold her tight and snuggled close, he began to speak.

"I guess pizza's gonna have to wait," Callen started, nervous and not knowing if it was the right move to pull away Nell from her thoughts.

"Hmm?" She responded, leaning in and looking up slightly to catch Callen nervously looking down into her eyes.

"I guess our pizza plans are gonna have to wait," he repeated softly.

She smiled. The idea of pizza and talking about all those frantic kisses felt so surreal given the unfortunate circumstances of the moment. Sam was in surgery. Michelle was on auto-pilot. Their teammates were still out looking for the bad guys. Surreal indeed, but still a bright light.

"Yeah, I guess it will," Nell responded softly with a slight, unexpected laugh and smile before she looked down and returned to counting the metallic flecks in the floor tiles.

"Nell?" Callen said questioningly. He reached for her chin and turned her face ever so carefully towards him. "A penny for your thoughts?"

"What?" She responded slightly confused.

"You're lost in thought. Anything you want to share?"

"Sorry. I was thinking about Michelle." She paused to straighten up in her own chair and gather her thoughts. "When I arrived at the house, it was like she instantly knew why I was there. She never asked why. She immediately went into action as though she had been crafting a plan for hours and it all went like clockwork. We dropped Cam off at her mom's house and came right here."

Until Nell arrived at the front door of the Hanna household, it had been a normal Tuesday. There had been a PTA meeting, soccer practice and a run to the local Ralph's market for dinner fixings. Michelle, although it was never what expected for herself, had settled into domestic life nicely. She missed the adrenaline rush of being under cover, but found her new life as CEO of the Hanna family surprisingly fulfilling – often requiring the same cunning and fast thinking as needed as in the field. But even though she'd adapted quickly to domesticity, there had been a part of her that had always been preconditioned for the unexpected. The reality was that even if she was retired from the spy game, her husband had not and there was always something to be prepared for.

"It's her training. She's been programmed to move into action in stressful or unexpected situations, not to react."

"It just seems so cold," Nell pondered. "I mean this is real life, as real as it gets … it's not a case. It's her husband, and she didn't even ask me if he was dead or alive."

"She knew he was alive," Callen replied dryly.

"How so?" Nell questioned.

"Because I wasn't the one at the door." Now, it was Callen's turn to take a moment to catch a breath as Nell took in the implications of his words. He and Sam had been partners for years and as close as brothers. Michelle knew that Callen wouldn't entrust that type of news to anyone else.

She leaned back, returning to her place in Callen's arms. Her new found place of comfort. Callen, as before, wrapped his arm over her and pulled her close. Balancing his head on hers, both found peace in the other.

"Callen," Nell said softly.

Without moving he responded with a quiet "hmmm …"

"I am glad Hetty wasn't the one at Michelle's door today."

"Me too Nell. Me too."


End file.
